Malware authors often look for new ways to introduce malware into computing devices without detection. In an attempt to avoid detection, some malware authors may design malware that utilizes computing components that are not typically monitored by traditional anti-malware solutions. For example, a malware author may develop and distribute malicious bots designed to run on a computing device's graphics processing unit (GPU), rather than on the computing device's central processing unit (CPU). These bots may infiltrate a variety of computing devices and leverage the processing power of the devices' GPUs to form a large-scale botnet controlled by the malware author. Unfortunately, since traditional anti-malware solutions may fail to monitor computing devices' GPUs, owners of the compromised devices may remain unaware of their devices' participation in the botnet.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for monitoring computing devices' GPUs to determine whether they are executing malicious bots without the knowledge of the devices' owners.